The Ex Boyfriend
by JadeElizabethOliver
Summary: Liz sees Max, her ex boyfriend and introduces him to the gang. Will Avan be ok with it? What will happen between Liz and Max? What if old flames light up again. Check what will happen. A/N I'm not great with summaries but I promise it gets really interestingANNOUNCEMENT: this story is up for adoption so if anyone is interested please notify me... thank you
1. Chapter 1

The Ex Boyfriend

(Thursday morning)

"Hey guys" said Ariana to everybody. "Hi" everyone replied."So what do all whant to do Saturday?" said Leon. "I heard there are singing competitions at Kareoke Dokey on the weekends, you all may whant to go, and sing?"  
Liz sugested. "Sure" everybody responded at the same time. "Kareoke it is" she replied. Right before the first bell rung.  
(Friday after last period)  
Liz saw her boyfriend in the hallway and ran behind to trie to catch up. She taped his shoulder and he stoped, turned arouned then she said, "Hey babe," "Hi" he replied. "So I'm going to the mall to buy new heals," she continued, "See you later?" He answered, "sure, my house or yours?" "Yours , see you then" she responded. "See yah" Avan said. Pulling her into a quick kiss.  
(A few minutes later, at the mall)

Liz parked her car at the mall's parking lot. She didn't whant any distractions so she turned off her phone. After an hour of shopping she bought a smoothie, and turned it back on to text Avan. But sudenly a guy bumped into her and spiled the smoothie on her shirt. "O my god I'm so sorry this is all my-" he cut off after he saw Liz's face, " Liz is that you?" Liz stared at him for a minute and finaly spoke "hey Max, I haven't seen you since like middle school." "Yeah and I'm really sorry about your shirt, how about I buy you another smothie." "Sure, thanks but, let me go change first, see you back here," she said before heding to the nearest restroom.

(10 minutes later)

Liz was back, she saw Max holding two smothies on his saw and,walked up to her,then gave her a smothie. "Here you go, a banna smothie, your favorite." "Thanks, how did you know?"  
"Well I haven't forgoten what my ex grilfriend likes, specially since you are the best one I've ever had." "Aw, thanks you're still so sweet."They sat down at a table and continued the conversation.

(Half hour later)

Liz smiled when she looked at her phone. She got a text from her boyfriend.

From: Avan

{You done shopping? I miss you 3}

"I have to go." "Ok then, but we should totally hang out again." "Sure, hey my friends and I are going to Kareoke Dokey tomorrow, you may whant to come?" she asked. "Sure, I would love to." "Great I'll ask them if they could add a guest." "Great see you there" "Bye, text you the deats." "Bye"

To be continued... (chapter2)

A/N:Hey so this is my first fanfic about victorious. Hope you liked it. Please r&amp;r and be honest about it. Did you like it? BTW its going to be a while before I post a new chapter again. But I promise its going to get reeeaalllly interesting. Anyway hope you liked it. Bye


	2. Chapter 2

The Ex boyfriend **Chapter 2**

**At Avan's house**

She hit the door bell and Avan opened the door. "So you missed me?" Liz asked. "Like non stop," he answered before pulling her into a kiss. She pulled away to say, "so should we see a movie?" "Sure," he answered. He put the movie "Twilight" on the DVD next to the TV. They laid at a sofa and he put his arm behind her shoulders. After the movie ended Liz said "hey guess what." "What?" he asked. "I bumped into an old friend at the mall today, and I was wondering if it would be ok with you, if I could invite him to Kareoke Dokey tomorrow night with us." "Sure, why wouldn't it be ok?" "Really?, even if he is my...um..." "He is your what Liz?" Avan wondered as he turned off the TV. "He is my ex boyfriend," she said hoping for him not to be mad. "Yeah it's ok, I love and trust you, and I know you feel the same way." he responded calmly. It was already 1 a.m, they where tired, they went up to his room to sleep.  
"Good night." "Good night babe."

* * *

**Saturday in the after noon**

The hole gang met at Kareoke Dokey to register for the singing competition. They singhed up as a group. After that Liz texted Max the directions of Kareoke Dokey. The gang sat down at a table and ordered."Hey guys, I invited a friend hope it's ok." Liz said. "Sure,"everyone responded "Hey whats your friend's name?, when and where did you guys meet?, how-"Avan cut Hanna off.  
"Ok Hanna to many questions." "Um...his name is Max Romero, and we met in middle school in the 6th grade," Liz responded. A few moments later Max came in to Kareoke Dokey. "Hey,  
Liz," Max greeted. "Hi, Max," she greated back. She walked him to the table and introduced everybody "Max, this is Ariana, Matt, Leon, and Hanna." "Hi, nice to meet you guys." "Aaand,  
this is is Avan...my boyfriend," Liz said proudly."Oh, boyfriend?" Max said disappointed but continued "nice to meet you," he said disappointed but, nobody noticed. "And now in this singing competition give it up for Liz, Avan, Ariana, Matt, Leon, and Hanna,"anounced the DJ. As everybody went upstage and got ready Max wished, "good luck!"

**NOTE**:** A**-AVAN **L**-LIZ **M**-MATT **H**-HANNA **LE**-LEON **AR**-ARIANA** E**-EVERYBODY** B**-ALL B0YS **G**-ALL GIRLS

The music started...

**LE**-You know I flunk ya cuz girl I really want ya

** H**-And you lookin' nice got me cool it with a bag of ice now

**E**-Freeze, freeze, freeze

** AR**-Now go

** M**-Drop it fast and move it real slow

** B**-Hooooooh

**G**-What?!

**AR**-You smell so fruity

**LE**-I'm a pirate you're my booty

**A**-Arrgg, so move it in close

**M**-And let me have my daily dose

** G**-(gasp)

**LE**-Girl I've been thinkin' about you...think about me

**M**-Want ya think about it

**AR**-Five fingers to the face...five fingers to the face

**LE**-(Oh it's like that)

**H**-Five fingers to the face

** L**-Five fingers to the face

** A**-All of my Gina

**B**-Vannesa, and Georgina

**LE**-It's the lady's choise so i'm ma make sure to make some noise

**B**-Hoow!ow!ow!

**M**-And now we're sweatin' got my turbo engine ready

**B**-Rrrrum

**L**-They stop and stare all the haters think it's just not fare

** M**-That i'm 6'1 and i'm tons of fun and i'm about to put this club in glare

** LE**-So felas grab a cup B-What?!

**M**-All my ladies you know what's up

** G**-Yeah!

**M**-Put your hands in the sky if your feelin' fly and tell me that you

**G**-What?!

**LE**-Cuz I'm the man in charge

** L**-And you know I'm living large

** H**-I got a big white house and a fancy yaht

** AR**-And a garage full of classic cars

** H**-What you talkin' about boy

**M**-(Oh come down)

**L**-I know you don't think you can just come up here and buy me

**AR**-You know what I got for you

**H**-Five fingers to the face

**AR**-Five fingers to the face

** L**-Five fingers to the face

**E**-Five fingers to the face

The song ended and the crowed clapped and cheered for the group of friends. They sat at their table where Max was waiting. The DJ anounced them as the winners. Avan was ok for his girlfriend's _ex _boyfriend to hang with them (_For now_.)

* * *

**Moments later**

Hanna started asking questions again, "when did you and Liz met?, how was Liz like in Middle School?, where you guys ever bf and gf?, how-" Avan cut her off again,"Wow, wow Hanna again too many questions." "Sorry" Max who was sitting next to Liz responded to her questions,"well Hanna, we met in our first day of junior high, she was pretty much how she is now exept that she had really long brown hair, and yes, we _WHERE_ bf and gf." Liz confirmed his statement,  
"Yeah, we where actually each other's first serious relationship." He continued "we where each other's first in a lot of things, we where each other's first held hands, first kiss, first-" Liz covered his mouth knowing what he was going to say. "Date!, wed where each other's first date  
right, Max." Max confirmed her statement knowing she didn't whant her friends to know what kind of first, they where, specially Avan. "Yeah, first date... um do you guys need a refill?"  
"Sure," every responded to his offer. "Hey, Liz can you help me." "Um.. sure." Liz and Max walked to the bar with everybody's cups. "Hey, Liz?" "Yeah?" Liz responded. "Why did you just cover my mouth, and interepted me by saying first date?" Max asked her. "Well buecause I didn't want everybody to know what kind of other first we where." she explained. "Why?" he asked curious. "Cuz, that is something VERY private," she explained. After they got everybody's cups refilled they headed back to the table with the others.

* * *

**Later that night**

Liz and Avan where tiered and ready to go to bed. They where lying on his bed and Liz turned off the lights. "Good night, babe." "Night," Liz responded back. But he couldn't sleep. He knows his girlfriend really well. And he didn't belive the whole first date act at Kareoke Dokey. So he started thinking of what other kind of first his girlfriend and Max where. After a few moments of thinking he finally got it "they lost their virginity to each other" he thought to him self. He didn't sleep well that night. So he desited to talk to Liz first thing in the morning.

_To be continued..._ **Chapter 3**

* * *

**A/N: Thx to the person who reviewed and to the other who is following my story. BTW I'm not such a big fan of Victoria Justice in the show. Which probably explains why there is no Victoria in the story, so I replaced her name with Hannah. And I'm not sure if Daniella Monet will be in here either. Anyways the first person who reviews will get a shout out. At the end of the review put your name so that I will know who the shout out will be for. P.S sorry for all the bad gramer and spelling. **


	3. Chapter 3

The Ex Boyfriend **Chapter**** 3**

**Sunday morning**

Avan wokeup in an empty bed. Liz was gone, but where? He looked for her all over the house,  
but there was no sighn of her, so he pulled out his phone.

**To: Liz **

**From: Avan **

[_Where are you, I'm_ _worried_]

After a few minutes his phone buzed. It was Liz.

**To: Avan **

**From: Liz **

[_Max invited me to breckfast, see you soon_]

Smoke was coming out of his ears _Not really_. He was really mad and jealous. Which was odd,  
because he's not that type of guy.

* * *

**Hours later**

Liz got home and placed her car keys on the table. She took off her long jacket and was only left on her skirt and thight tank top. Avan came out of the room and saw his girlfriend half nekade and asked her, "did you wear that to go to breakfast with Max?" he asked in a squicky voice. "Well, yeah...is there a problem?" she asked. "Oh, no..not at all, I was just asking."  
he rersponded to her question. "Babe I know when your lying, so tell me," Liz demanded. "There is no problem, is just that...you look so sexy dresed like that." Liz blushed and walked up to him kissing him passionetly on the lips. Her hands tangeling on his long brown locks. And his hands on her waist, then they go wondering down to her thighs. Liz pulls away biteing her lower lip, "lets go up stairs" she says before grabing his hand heading him up stairs. Once they where both inside Avan's room, Liz closed the dore and loked it. _And you know what happens next_

* * *

**Few hours later**

Avan was sitting on his couch downstairs, waiting for Liz to come out of the shower, when he rememmbered he had to talk to her. Liz was finaly out of the shower and sat next to Avan on the couch. "Babe" "Yeah," she responds. "I need to ask you something about...Max," he says.  
"I thought you trusted me" she said disapointed and angry. "No, baby thats not what I meant,  
you know I'm yours and you're mine untill the end," he responds to her. "Then what is it?" she says in an inocent voice. "Remember when we where at the table at Kareokey Dokey...and you covered Max's mouth?" he asked. "Yeah, what with that?" she responded nervusly. "Honey, I know that was all an act, and I also know that...you and him...well...lost your virginity to eachoether." "Ho do you know that?," she asked. "I kinda figured it out last night, when I couldn't go to sleep"  
he responded. "Are you mad that I didn't tell you about this sooner?" she asked in a shy voice.  
"Well I was, at first, but in know that you two are on the past and that we are the present and the fure," Avan said with a smile."Thank you." she said with also a smile. "For what?" he asked cunfused. "For being so understanding." "Always"

_To be continued..._**Chapter 4**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. R&amp;R, favorite, follow, etc. Remember you can still get a shout out! And t do so after you review put your name at the bottom so I will know who the shout out will be for. Thx guys! And I promise there is _way _more to come.**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated any chapters lately, but I've been having some problems with the Wi-Fi at my house. This is my cousins lop top and I don't have the chapters saved in here. I promise that as soon as I can I will update. I have a chapter ready... just need to edit it and fix the Wi-Fi. I'll do it fast as I can, promise. Again SORRY!**


	5. Please Read!

Hi guys umm... so, even though I love writing fan fiction, I'm not very good at it. So I decided to put "The Ex Boyfriend" up for adoption. I'm going to let someone else continue what I started... so if anybody is interested in adopting, please notify me by sending me a note or letter to my box. Thank you to everyone who read the first chapters I really appreciate it.


End file.
